


His Happiness

by Bacon_Ten_Sugar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacon_Ten_Sugar/pseuds/Bacon_Ten_Sugar
Summary: Baekhyun's girlfriend surprises him on his birthday.Oc name : Yoni.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s), Byun Baekhyun/Reader
Kudos: 4





	His Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My cousin aka Yoni.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+cousin+aka+Yoni.).



> I'm gifting this to my beloved cousin, aka Yoni! ♡♡♡

Ding dong.  
Ding dong.  
DING!!!! DONG!!!!

The damn doorbell triggered Baekhyun out of his sleep. Who on Earth was visiting him at 8 on his day off?  
Creeping out of his bed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he dragged his feet to the door of his apartment and was ready to scream at whoever was behind the door, but that thought was pushed to the back of his mind when he got trapped in a bone-crashing hug as soon as he opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABE!" His girlfriend yelled in excitement. 

Oh.

Today was his birthday. Right. He completely forgot about that, his overwhelming work made him lose track of time and it was already his biryhday. 

"Thank you, Yoni." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and breathing in the scent of her Strawberry shampoo.

Yoni let got of him and they got inside, Baekhyun immediacy collapsed on the sofa and his girlfriend sat next to him.

"Did I wake you up? Sorry!" Yoni said in a not-sorry tone.

"You have no manners, mocking me even on my birthday." Baekhyun shook his head in fake disappointement.

"That's why you love me." Yoni dramatically flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Baekhyun scoffed and stretched his arms a bit, then he got up. "Imma go shower." He said with a yawn then disappeared behind the corner.

-

Once Baekhyun stepped out of the bathroom, a painfully delicious scent hit his nostrils and he found himself hurriedly walking to the kitchen.  
Pancakes!  
Yoni's cooking skills never failed to disappoint him.  
He snuck his arms around his girlfriend's waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck. She smelled nice, a comforting mix of orange and cinnamon that felt like home. Baekhyun never got tired of it, never will, though he won't admit it.

"You didn't have to~ but thank you." Baekhyun mumbled.

"Yeah, your ungrateful ass doesn't deserve me." Yoni responded, tone sassy. 

It has always been like that between them, jokingly degading comments and constantly roasting each other. It was more fun that way, even before they started dating, even during the first couple of days when they first met.

Yoni wiggled her body from Baekhyun's grasp, it felt nice yet it was hard frying pancakes with someone back-hugging you.

"You're so mean!~" Baekhyun pouted, shoulders down and puppy eyes, like a child begging for candy.

Yoni eventually broke into a smile, she put the last pancake on a plate and handed it to her boyfriend, before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek and sitting on one of the chairs. "Come eat before it cools down."

They ate in a comfortable silence, savoring their meal and stealing glances when the other wasn't looking. 

-

"That's not fair! You're cheating!!~" Baekhyun whined as he tossed his manette to the side and crossed his arms over his chest, an exaggerated pout on his lips.

Yoni threw her hands in the air. "Yessss!!!!! I won! And I'm just way better than you, I didn't cheat!" 

"Are you saying I'm a bad player?" Baekhyun asked in disbelief, offended.

"Did you hear me say it?" Yoni giggled and ran away from a nagging Baekhyun that started chasing her and threw pillows at her. The living room was filled with their voices, giggling and screaming threats and provocations at each other.

After a good ten minutes of pillow-fighting, both of them collapsed on the couch, panting and dumbly smiling. After they caught their breathes, Baekhyun's head shot up. "Movie?" 

"Popcorn!"

Yoni jumped from her seat and went to the kitchen to prepare the snacks, while Baekhyun looked for a movie to watch.

"So, what are we watching?" Yoni sat besides Baekhyun and placed the /huge/ popcorn bowl between them, along with a bunch of other snacks on the coffee table.

"I can't find anything interesting!" Baekhyun passed her there remote and went to bring blankets. 

Yoni rolled her eyes and put one of her all time favourites.

"Rapunzel? Really?" Baekhyun sighed.

"Not my problem, you had a chance to choose." Yoni shrugged and adjusted the blankets on them.

Baekhyun was about to protest again but his girlfriend shoved popcorn in his mouth, and well, it shut him up.

-

By the end of the movie, it was already around 4 pm and they haven't had lunch, so they agreed on going to a restaurant. 

Holding each other's hands, they walked their way, happily chatting and occasionally commenting on random items they would like to have, clothes, cosmetics, and just other useless gadgets that caught their eyes.

The restaurant was modest but pleasant, almost all the walls were floor to ceiling windows, and a lot of plants decorated the place, some hanging, and some on the black marbery ground, the tables were a creamy beige and the chairs were woden. There were some white cushions too in some corners, and the lanterns illuminating the place were from bamboo. Yes, modest but pleasant. The food was good and the prices were accurate, it was a nice place to eat in, wich was why the couple always came there to eat, they even went on dates there. 

Lasagna and nems, their usual order. They sat across from each other and Baekhyun took Yoni's hands on the table and looked at her with adoration in his eyes, he smiled somewhat shyly at how she was taken aback.

"Thank you, really, for spending the day with me. I am really glad to have you in my life, it would've been so empty without you." Baekhyun confessed softly.

Yoni felt warmness spread in her chest, her pulse increased and a loving smile stretched her lips. She loved it when Baekhyun got so emotional, he would turn all soft, all rainbows and sunshine, and he would look at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world, eyes shining. Yeah she absolutes loved it.  
But what he said was just so cringy that Yoni wasn't gonna miss the opportunity tease him. That was what they were all about, right?  
T e a s i n g.

She tangled their fingers together. "Next what? Are you proposing?what's gotten you? Why did you suddenly become so cheesy peasy?" Her tone was soft and calm, despite the words she was saying.

"You really got no manners, I pour my heart out and thank you, and what do you do? Mock me, on /my birthday/! Wow." Baekhyun calmly whined, if that even makes sense.

Yoni chuckled at that. "Shut up, you're lucky to have me, bastard."

"Yeah I know." Baekhyun brought their intertwined hands to his lips and kissed them.  
He becomes such a romantic sometimes, just a few candles and it would become a disney movie.

-

"Going to the bathroom." Yoni stood from her seat and hurriedly walked to the bathroom.  
She delayed the number quickly, hands shaking and heart beating fast, she bit her tongue in excitement as the phone beeped.

"Hello! So how's it going? Is he doubting anything?" The boy from the other line asked, panicked.

"No, he has no clue, are you done yet?" Yoni asked back.

"I still need some time, one hour or so."

"Agh alright! But hurry up Yeol!" Yoni growled in annoyance, then she hung up.

She got out of the bathroom and they were ready to go.

-

The sun was setting, the sky was a beautiful abstract of warm colours. They were walking by the river, arms linked, footsteps slow, rarely talking and just enjoying the view.

"Let's get ice cream!" Baekhyun thugged at Yoni's arm and ran towards the ice cream van. What a child.

"What flavour do you want?" He asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Chocolate." Yoni answered matter of factly.

Of course chocolate, any person with a functioning brain and tongue knew that chocolate was the best ice cream flavour ever, /ever/.

"One chocolate and one yogurt please!"

Baekhyun addressed to the ice cream man.

"Yogurt, huh?" Yoni scoffed. 

"What? It's really good!" Baekhyun exclaimed, offended.

"Never tasted it." Yoni shrugged. 

"What?! Are you kidding?" Baekhyun asked in disbelief. 

He took the two cones and handed the chocolate one to his girlfriend, he then paid the ice cream man and they started walking again.  
"It's like, one of the best ice cream flavours." Baekhyun licked from his cone.

"Can't be better than chocolate." Yoni stated, /biting/ one the stuff.

"Here, taste for yourself!" Baekhyun stopped walking for a moment and handed her his cone, expectant.

Yoni took a bite of it (how does she even bite on ice cream?) and her face instantly morphed to a grimace.

"Eww, it's like freezed yogurt! Even vanilla, the worst flavour ever, is better than this." Yoni whined and handed him back his cone.

"Yes it /is/ freezed yogurt and it's SO DAMN GOOD! How can you not like it-" Baekhyun was begging to throw a fit when soft lips crashed against his. He didn't fight back, not even for a second, his eyes immediately fell shut and his free hand flew to Yoni's cheek.

It was a short kiss, just to shut him up and stop him from arguing, because Baekhyun was a Taurus, and once a Taurus starts arguing, you have no chance agaist them.

Yoni pulled back and licked her lips. "Doesn't taste that bad from your lips though."

-

They have been siting on a bench, Baekhyun's draped over Yoni's shoulders as she rested her head on his shoulder. They just sa there admiring the sunset and enjoying each other's company.

"Shall we go home, I'm tired." Baekhyun suggested then adorably yawned.

Yoni smiled. "Yeah let's go."

As they stood and started walking, Yoni fished her phone out of her pocket and sent a message to Chanyeol as quickly and as discretely as she could, Baekhyun was making the task easy too, he didn't pas attention to what she was doing.  
The walked for a good ten minutes, and they were in front of the apartment, Yoni's heart hammered in her chest and she bit back an excited squeal as Baekhyun was opening the door.

He was searching for his keys, but the door was already unlocked. Baekhyun furrowed his brows, that was odd, he locked the door when they left, yeah he was totally sure he did. All his suspicions got cleared once he opened the door and the lights turned on on their own, a very familiar voice screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAEKHYUN!".

Baekhyun's face instantly lit up as he went to hug his bestfriend. "Thank you Chanyeol!"

There were ballons eberywhere, confetti, Christmas lights, a bunch of letter ballons that spelled "happy birthday" hanging from the ceiling, a big cake on the table, as well as soda bottles and a lot, like /a lot/ of food, from pizza to sushi to kimchi to fried chicked..., there was also a nicely wrapped up box on the sofa.  
Wow how'd Chanyeol even manage to do all of that on his own and without breaking anything? Well that was impressive.

"A secret, birthday party, what a classic." Baekhyun said as he hugged Yoni too.

His girlfriend shoved him and went to hug Chanyeol too. "You did pretty well, huh." She praised.

"Bet you couldn't have done better." Chanyeol bit back, offended.

"Yeah yeah, whatever boils your ramen, giant." She waved him off.

They sat down and ate, ate, and ate, till they couldn't eat no more, and they still plenty left. Baekhyun sure wasn't gonna worry about food for the next week.

A box was thrown on him. "What the hell? That hurt you bitch!" He overreacted.

"That's your present, give it back if it hurt that much." Chanyeol blankly said.

Baekhyun sat a little straighter, Yoni looked at him excitedly, waiting for him to open the box. He stared at it for a moment , it was /very/ neatly wrapped. Chanyeol really did some progress. He hurriedly but carefully unwrapped the box, and what it contained was a very big surprise for him.

"YOU GOT ME A SWITCH??!! OH MY GOD YEOL!" Baekhyun half screamed in shock.

He had been wanting to buy a Nintendo Switch for an eternity, but he was kinda lazy to (don't ask about that) and Chanyeol knew it very well. Well he knew how to seize the opportunity.

Baekhyun with a new found energy went over to Chanyeol and squeezed him in his arms."Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouuuuu~~~~" Chanyeol smiled but pushed Baekhyun away nonetheless.

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome. It's only to prove you'll never have a better island than mine." Chanyeol teased.  
It was always fun to get a rise out of Baekhyun, especially when it came to video games. His competitive ass was so easy to offend.

"What island?" Baekhyun asked as he pulled back, confused.

"On animal crossing you dumbass." Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

"Eww sorry but I'm not wasting my gaming skills on a children's game. That's the last thing I'd do." Baekhyun scrunched his nose.

"What? A children's game? How dare you? This is the best game that's been invented in history oh my god!?" Chanyeol dramatically gasped and got up from the couch going to sit next to Yoni instead.  
"I'm not sitting next to you anymore."

"Yeol, I don't wanna break it to you, but Baekhyun is right, animal crossing is shitty." Yoni said in a not sorry tone.

Chanyeol's eyes widned, as if the weren't already wide enough, and he faked a hurt expression.  
"You're teaming up against me, this is pure betrayal from my two best friends! Oh! What have I done to you? I've always been so nice to you but you're hurting me like that!" Chanyeol got in the character quite a lot, standing up and bringing a hand to his heart, putting on a dramatic show that had the couple laughing at his dumb ass.

"Now for my present!" Yoni clapped her hands together catching the boys' attention. 

She walked over to Baekhyun and sat on his lap. "I'm gonna give you a lap dance." She said in a quite but audible, seductive voice.

Baekhyun's eyes almost popped out of their sockets and his heartbeat increased. Yoni was looking him in the eyes, dead serious, dead serious for three seconds and then her face morphed into a grimace before she collapsed on the couch laughing her lungs out, followed by Chanyeol who was literally rolling on the floor and punching the wall.

"BRO YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOU FACE-" Chanyeol screamed between laughs.

Baekhyun was madly blushing, wich was unusual, he rarely ever blushed, the tips of his ears wwre burning and he felt hot all over, he was suffocating in his clothes. He was very /very/ embarrassed. 

Yoni sat infront of him after a good five minutes of trying to calm down. "Okay, jokes aside now. Close your eyes." She waited for him to accomplish. She then took a black leather box from her coat pocket and placed it in her lover's hands.

"Okay you can look now." Baekhyun opened his eyes, hands shaking and breath hitching, he opened the box. There layed a silver bracelet, thic hooks forming a beautiful chain, with an elegant name tag witch had 'Be humble' graved in cursive. This was totally fitting to his aesthetic, he did think he'll ever remove it from his wrist.

"Oh my god this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He mumbled in awe before throwing his arms over her and givens her a bear hug. "I love you so much yoy have no idea." 

Chanyeol cleared his throat and Baekhyun chuckled at it. "I love you too, giant baby!" Yoni laughed and opened one arm for Chanyeol to join. He didn't have to be told twice, wrapping his incredibly long and toned arms around the both of them, and squishing them like plushies.

This was all Baekhyun ever asked for and more, he had the best girlfriend and the bestest best friend someone could ever dream of, nothing else mattered, he was happy like that, they all were.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on ao3! Hope you like this little thing I wrote at like, 3am instead of sleeping. Leave kudos and comments please!! ♡♡


End file.
